


Man-child

by obsessiveicequeen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Legolas is a such a man child, its my dream on this snowy day morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveicequeen/pseuds/obsessiveicequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my dream this morning. </p>
<p>Possible mini crack fics of humor to prove Legolas is such a man child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man-child

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my usual weird dream. I'm not sure if I can actually write this since I'm already forgetting the details but I'll try. 
> 
> P.s it's 6 am in the morning and I'm typing this fic on me iPod :)

# 

Outline 

It's after the battle of the five armies and everything was normal and very quiet. By the the time winter starts however, an unusual group of people end up meeting on a snowy day. Alarmed yet somehow non-threatening, an orc, two elves, a dwarf, and hobbit ends up listening to an eleven king reminiscing about memories that proves Legolas is a man-child. 

Chapters
  1. The meeting and explanations
  2. The theater 



**Author's Note:**

> Don't be to surprise if this isn't updated quickly. If anyone is interested in helping me write or taking this plot, please leave a message.


End file.
